perfect winter snow
by HetaliaFan247
Summary: she wuz bootiful, she wuz perfekt but she wuz still pure. who will b teh one to win her hart?
1. Chapter 1

authors note : i startd writin anovver story . tis iz abowt my OC, Lily Rose bcuzz she so bootiful and perfffect, liek me duh. she reprezents antarctica, bcuzz penguinz man, dey secksy.

chapter 1

lily wuz exstremly nurrvus, even tho she dint haf to be. she wuz goin to prezent a presentashun aboqt teh global warming, cuz its kawaii, so pppl wuld stop meltin teh ice caps! she wuz speshul liek dis u see, and she lovd teh animalz. she ran down teh stairz, her long bootiful red shiny pretty secksy wavy str8 hair flowin behiynd her liek melted gold. her blue sparkley gorjuss eyez spakrld liek jewlz. she wuz so bootiful, but she dint no it cuz she wuz bulleed as a kid.

for brekfast she had sushi, even tho she was in antarctica, cuz JAPAN MAN! she an japen were bestiez, an he evn askd her out, but she was pure and innosent, so she had to sey no. he still luvd her tho, and she followd her liek a puppy.

she styld her hair liek a model, but she waznt one. she shud hav been tho. she wuz wering a tank top and shorts, showin off her long legs, evn in one of teh coldst placez in the world cuz they mad her look secksy but pure, liek a snoflake.

wen she go to teh meetting, evry1 stoppd an stard at her, the boiz gaspin and teh girlz glarin, cuz she was bettr dan tem. she was confuzzled but she sat down an teh boyz trippd over demselvzz to introdoose temselvz to herr. england evn gave her a roze, evn tho tats frances thing, which was sweet. she tuk it and it was a wite rose, so tey were both pure and angelic. teh rose wasnt as bootiful as herr tho, duh. she waz so purfect, but not a marysue. she was just perfekt.

she prezented her thing, her boobz bouncin as she talk cuz they were so big, an tey stard at her intently. after. every1 clappd cuzz it wuz so brillyantr and bootiful. she felt liek she wuz in hevan. every1 donated a million dollarz, becauz she wuz liek so smart. even germany blushd at her cuz she made evry1 nervuss.

wen she wuz walkin hom, england ran aftr her and said 'plz, o bootiful angel, will u go on a d8 wiv me, cuz ur so perfekt an nobody elss deservs u. i wrot u a song too!'

she sighed, an replyd 'yes, of corss i will, ur so perfekt too, i luv u!'

he grinnd, liek teh lukkioest man alive, an ran home singing songz abowt her.

she lafft and went home.

authors note : okei, isnt she adorable an kwaii? ikr? anywei, if u hav any6 sujjestiuns abowt were der d8 shud b, tell me. i also take rekwests now, even fruk becuzz im desprat. i tink england is rlly cute wen hes shy. so, see ya next tyme.


	2. Chapter 2

authors note (cuz yolo) : dont u tink engrand and antarctica ar so perf!1 i mean HE WROT A SONG ABPUTY HER!11111! anywei, letz se waut happenz!

chapter too

wayting owtside of hre howss, zhe wus rlly nervouss! so kawaii! she dint kno if engrand rlly likd her or nut, or if he wuz just trying to gety hbak at franss.

she wuz werring a lacy corral dress, which reachd her kneez (she isnt a slut, but kinda semi-slut, if u kno wut i men), and some 100000inch heelz, and they rlly hurt but she lookd kawiii so thatz all dat mattrd. anytink for her engrand..212221ugytrq8vt38746b

wen he turnd up, zhe gaspd. GASP! he had shown up in hiz punk clothz, u kno from the horror movie epsode of seasson fyve, and he was ryding a harley davidzun motorbyke, an luked so hot in it. it mayd her womb tingl in exsitement.

steppin on hte bak of the vehicle, as engrand sed 'hold on tiyet, bebeh', htey wer soon driving off into hte sunzet. it wuz magickal. her eyez sparkld in the sunshyne like toilet worter. and blu, like toiylet worter. (my toylet woter is blu, like, how iz dis possibl lol)

anywei, wen dey got to dah restrunt, dey saw franss hiding in a bush and hit him with a shtik for 10 dayz be4 goin in the restront.

sittin at der tabl, dey ordrd chicken wings, cuz chicken is good foir the soul.

eeting ther chicken, lily squirting it all over her face an boobz yet still lookin bootiful, stared into his eyez, reeding his thoughts. oh, i forgot. shez a neko that can tell the futur, look into ur soul, kill pidegons wv her mind and turn her fingers into fried chicken that grows bacj wen u byte it.

eatin herself, dey got to kno each other.

her vafri color was green, an so wa engrandz

her favorit flavor of food was death. they didn't agree so much on that.

her favrit hobby was killing people wityh her unicron horn. engrand likd to sew.

she luvd him so much. htey had so much in common.

engrand got on 1 knee, and shouted 'ATTENTION PREPPY BITCHEZ'

slowly, lookin into my doitsu toilet weater eyez, he cryd and whispoered

'be my wyf, lily lestrange courtier fabuloso raven harold lilith potter malfoy kirkland vargas granger snaep'

she bit hr lip, then answered...

CONTINUED IN CHAPYR THREE111111! STAY TUNED, HOES!


End file.
